This invention relates to a pressure control valve. Pressure control valves are typically used in pressure differential valves, pressure relief valves, non-return valves and connecting valves.
The German Published Patent Application DE-OS No. 23 53 929, for example, discloses a non-return valve provided with a ball-spring arrangement. A disadvantage of such an arrangement is found in the fact that, due to insufficient guidance, ball vibrations occur in both axial and radial directions after the ball has lifted off from its valve seat. Such vibrations cause a considerable development of noise and, in particular, appear in case of high volume flows and/or high pressure gradients. The development of noise is particularly noticeable in the case of so-called breathers, that is, valves which open and close in rapid succession. One noise-abating arrangement includes providing washers or sleeves between the valve ball and the valve spring, however such an arrangement influences the valve's opening pressure (due to an increased prestress of the valve spring) and, thus, effects reliable operation of the valve. Also the noise-reducing effect is not totally satisfactory.